


remincising around the christmas tree

by pettynaley



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How I wish 4x09 would go, Light Angst, Spoilers, married westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: Barry and Iris return home from their honeymoon and decide to get ready for their first Christmas as husband and wife. Fluff with mild angst.





	remincising around the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> How 4x09 would go if I wrote for the Flash. Barry Allen is cheesy af.

All I want for Christmas is youuuuuu 

 

The elevator dinged and Barry and Iris stepped out into the hallway that lead up to the doorway of their loft, Barry carrying their luggage. Their wedding rings glistened in the low beams of sunlight that drifted in through the hall window. Right after their impromptu wedding with Diggle, they’d set off straight for Joe’s to pick up their suitcases that had already been packed in preparation for their honeymoon that didn’t happen quite on schedule. Nonetheless, they set off for the beach anyway and spent a few days there, happy and absorbed with only each other and the love they shared. It had been perfect and they’d hadn’t wanted to leave, but work and the Flash called. They’d just gotten back to town and now they were returning home to the loft as husband and wife for the first time..

“I really hate that song,” Barry said in reference to Mariah Carey’s hit that played everywhere all the time starting the day after Thanksgiving up until New Years. 

“I know you do, Babe, but it’s a classic” Iris replied, digging in her purse to find her keys. 

“So are blue tuxedos. Doesn’t mean them look good.” 

“Didn’t you wear a blue tux to our junior prom?” she asked, not even looking up from her search. 

“It was a phase. A “I was born in the wrong generation” phase.” Barry said, in his adorably nerdy way. 

Iris laughed and exclaimed an “aha” when she finally found her keys. It dawned on her then she could have just had Barry use his speed to locate them in less than half the time with a quick search, but the moment had passed. She made a memo to herself to remember for next time. It was great having a speedster for a fiancee-no, husband now. It was such a nice thing to hear and she was hardly used to it, though Barry referred to her as “my wife” any chance he got now. 

Barry unlocked the door, pushed it open and set the bags down right inside door way. A thought struck him then and, acting impulsively, he swooped Iris up into his arms, carrying her bridal style across the threshold. She let out a little gasp in surprise, even though he’d done it when they’d arrived at their hotel room too. “Almost forgot the most important part-” he said, only to trip to over the luggage he’d carelessly left in the way as he spoke. Iris landed on the floor, a suitcase breaking her fall, with Barry on top of her. ‘-carrying the bride safely over the threshold,” he finished with a sweet, boyish smile. “Are you okay?’

Iris nodded her head and the two remained in their current position. “I think someone is a little eager, huh? Wonder why that could be,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, Mrs. West-Allen? I love the sound of that, our names together. I can’t believe it-this- is finally real.” He kissed her then and Iris sighed, happily, against his lips. 

 

Later, Iris and Barry sat together on the couch, a blanket covering them. The TV was playing quietly in the background, but neither was paying attention as they ate dinner. After their rondevu on the loft floor, Barry had proclaimed he was starving and there was nothing in the loft to eat since they’d be gone, so he’d ran out and grabbed three pizzas. Getting groceries could wait until the next day. The couple talked while they ate, reminiscing about their honeymoon already and gossiping about everyone and everything. 

An ad on the TV caught Iris’ eye. It was a commercial for a Christmas sale at a department store. She interrupted Barry’s interpretation of their nosy neighbor and exclaimed, “Oh, my God, Barry it's our first Christmas in the loft together!” 

‘Not true, we spent last Christmas in the loft.” Barry replied, smirking to himself as he remembered what had followed his gift to her. 

She gently shoved his arm. “That doesn’t count. I’d only saw the place for the first time Christmas Eve.. And the place was empty. We didn’t even have a tree!” 

“Fair point. I take this excited response means you want to go all-out for Christmas this year?” Barry asked, knowing he had a peppermint scented, ornament flinging, Grandma Esther’s eggnog filled storm coming. He couldn’t wait. Growing up, he’d loved Christmas because of Iris and Joe. Decorating was done to the entire house inside and out after they went and got a tree, which was a tradition the Saturday after Thanksgiving. They baked hoards of cookies while holiday music and movies played. There was love and family and games. It was perfect and it was always so happy, even if Barry missed his parents more than usual that time of year. Perhaps it was so perfect because in the midst of all the West family time and insanity, Nora and Henry were always a part of the celebration. Usually at some point, more so in the first few years, Barry went and visited his Mother’s grave and left a single poinsettia for her. Then, he and Iris would make ornaments and cards to add to a care package to send to Henry. It was a Christmas highlight for him. 

“Absolutely. This is not only our first Christmas in the loft, but out first one as husband and wife. And with all the craziness that came with growing up and you becoming the Flash, we haven’t had gone all-out for Christmas since we were teenagers. We should bring that back, then we can pass it on in our family. The West-Allen family.” Iris smiled softly then, all but glowing as she dreamed about their future all while incorporating their past. 

“I like the sound of that and I think we’ve earned a perfect Christmas after kicking some Nazi ass. So what ideas do you have?” Barry grabbed another slice of pizza. He’d lost track of what piece he was on. Whatever the number, it was high. 

Iris stood, excitedly. “Oh, this is going to be awesome. We’ll need wreaths, white lights, stockings, I’ll personalize them of course, ribbons, those cute little electric candles that look so pretty in the windows when it snows-a tree of course, and I’m sure I’ll think of some other things later.” 

Barry laughed at his wife. She didn’t babble like this very often, if ever, but when she was passionate about something, it overtook her. Iris West was full of ideas, spunk and the drive to bring them to life. Really, she was all heart. It was one of his favorite qualities about her. 

“Can you get go all that?” Iris asked, looking at him pleadingly. 

Barry glanced up from his pizza. “Right now? It’s late. And dark. All the Christmas tree farms are closed.” 

Iris’ strong leadership skills took hold, another thing Barry admired about her. She was so good at being in charge and getting what she wanted. “But if we don’t do it now, we might not get the chance. And just put the money for the tree in the cash register. They’ll never know. It shouldn’t take you long, just make sure the tree is tall and big. I’d do go with you, but I need to rearrange the furniture so everyone can look up and see my beautiful tree from the window.” She motioned around the room as if to make her point. 

Barry sat aside his pizza, stood and placed his hands on Iris’ waist. “It’s dark, cold and late, but I will get wreaths, white lights, ribbons, stockings, those little electric candles you love and the best tree around.” 

Iris stared at Barry as he spoke, awed at the dedication this wonderful, wonderful man had for her. It was constant and never demanded anything in return, never came from a place of self-interest. It was just love. She’d experienced it for years, romantic and that of a best friend, but it still got to her and always would. He had such a good, strong heart and even if it lead him down the wrong path from time to time, he was everything a hero should be. ‘You’re the best man I know, Bear and I love you so much.” They kissed then and when Iris pulled away she added, “Don’t forget to stop at my Dad’s and pick up that box in the attic. You know the one. Dad won’t mind.” 

Barry nodded. “Anything for you,” he jetted off then and Iris got to work rearranging. 

 

Only about three minutes later, Barry returned with several bags of decorations, the box from Joe’s house and the most beautiful tree Iris had ever seen in hand. Somehow, he’d managed to carry it all. A man of miracles. “Sorry it took so long, the stores were surprisingly crowded tonight and let’s just say I got into a scuffle with a dog at the Christmas tree farm.” He was hidden by the pile he held. 

Iris laughed, “Oh, honey.” She took the bags from Barry’s hands and began going through them, one at a time. “Red and gold, huh?” she teased, raising her eyebrow. 

“I think the colors look good together.” 

“Especially when they’re on you.” she agreed. 

Iris continued to dig through the bag and raised her eyebrows about a particular purchase. “Why did you buy so many stockings? It’s just you and me.” 

“And Mc Snurtle.” Barry replied as undid the netting on the tree. 

“That still leaves quite a few stockings.” 

“Well, I decided to prepare for the future a little bit. We’re probably gonna have kids at some point and I wanted to make sure our family would have matching stockings when that day comes.” 

Iris glanced at the pile of extra stockings. ‘How many kids do you think we’re gonna have?” She asked, caught off guard but not intimidated by that reality some day. She was touched by his consideration and the eagerness made her happy all the way down to her toes. 

“The more the merrier,” Barry grinned, flirty now. “I love kids and I also really love the way you go about getting kids.” 

Iris ruffled his hair on her way over to their stereo. “You’re too cute, Barry Allen.” 

While Iris turned on some Christmas music, Barry sat up the Christmas tree stand he’d bought in the place by the window that Iris had designated and carefully positioned it under her direction. They strung the lights then and spent a tedious amount of time arranging them perfectly. Alternating between the sparkly red and gold colors, Barry and Iris added the ribbon, followed by strands of beads of the same colors. It was beautiful so far and it was finally time for ornaments. 

“Oh, this is my favorite part,” Iris squealed, rushing over to the giant box labeled ‘barry & iris’ homemade ornaments and others’ in Joe’s distinctive handwriting. She opened it and the musty smell of attic and cinnamon overwhelmed her senses. “Aw, Bear, look,” she picked up the ornament on top. It was Barry and Iris, posed together in front of a bulletin board. Her arms were around him tightly in a hug. The calendar behind them read December with fun holiday objects, like trees and reindeers. They were about eleven and Iris was still taller than Barry. The image was glued to a circular red ornament made out of construction paper. Glitter glue formed designs around the image, now peeling off, and “Merry Christmas” was written neatly in black sharpie that had faded with time.. 

Barry took the photo and looked at it, memories playing before his eyes. “I remember this photo being taken. 5th grade. Mrs. Evans made them to decorate the classroom door with, then she sent them home on the last day of school before Christmas break. That was the year my Mom died.” His voice softened, remembering how painful that Christmas and that school year had been. Iris was the only reason he’d survived. 

“And you didn’t want to take the picture.” Iris said, putting an arm around Barry. She rubbed his back. 

“I didn’t see the point. I didn’t want to celebrate anything and didn’t want to smile for a stupid picture my parents wouldn’t ever see. I got really mad at Mrs. Evans, even though she meant well.” Barry took Iris’ hand in his. “That’s when you came up from your desk, asked if we could take the picture together. For Joe. You hugged me and she took the picture. You really have always known what I need.” 

“I just wanted to make you feel better.” 

Barry leaned down and planted a kiss on Iris’ forehead. “Let’s see what else is in this box.” Iris hung the ornament on the tree. 

Iris dug through the box a minute and found a stuffed reindeer wearing a Santa Claus hat. He had a tear straight through the chest. She groaned. “Eighth grade Home-Ec. I was pretty good at sewing, but I hated that class.” 

Barry chuckle. “I remember, you complained all the time.”

Iris shrugged her shoulders, knowing it was the truth, but she had good reason. “The teacher was a tyrant with poor cooking skills and my first official boyfriend, if you’d calI him that, broke up with me in front of everyone. With a note. I was putting the ribbon on my reindeer here so he could hang on the tree, but I got so upset I ripped a hole in him. I think I cried. You and Dad never let me live it down.” 

“Oh, yeah, I remember that guy. Troy Harris. I told you I’d find a way to sneak a laxative into his food, but you said no. I really hated that guy.” Barry laughed, placing the ornament on tree. “Middle school was crazy.” 

“That’s an understatement. I try to forget about it.”

Barry picked up another ornament from the box that was in its own little box and wrapped in tissue paper. He removed it and held it up. He recognized the ornament immediately, as it had always been important to Iris for as long as he’d known her. “Joe must have added this one to the box for you.” Barry said, gently placing the fragile item in Iris’ hands. 

“Mom,” Iris breathed, her face becoming overrun with emotion. “I don’t even remember her getting this I was so little, but there’s just something about it that always made me feel close to her, especially now.” 

The ornament was a beautiful, porcelain angel that Francine had had specially made to look like what a grown Iris might look like. Her name and the year was carved on the underside of the wings. The detail was intricate and flawless in everything from the angel’s face to her wings to her gown. The vibrant colors of the paint hadn’t faded at all. It was priceless. Iris hung the ornament on the tree near the top and stared at it, lost in thought. She missed her Mother and wished more than anything she’d gotten more time with her. 

“You don’t talk about your Mom much.” Barry said quietly, tucking her under his arm. 

“I just don’t know what to say,” Iris replied 

‘I understand that.” 

“I just wish I could have really gotten to know her. Not just through a few stories. That way I’d have memories to hold onto instead of just stuff like this. It would hurt more, I guess, but then there’d be more to it than just the ugly truth of what really happened.” 

“You’ve been through so much, Iris. Your Mom’s addiction, then losing her twice. And Eddie. Everything you went through last year and surviving Savitar. Me going off into the Speedforce. Most people would break from all of that, but somehow you’ve only come out stronger. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Barry took her face in his hands, wiping at the tears that had arisen from discussing such painful memories and seeing the angel again. “I’m so proud to call you my wife.” 

“You should really go into the business of making Hallmark cards or writing romance novels. You’d be pretty good at it.” Iris breathed with a small laugh through her tears. ‘I love you.” 

They hugged. “I love you more.” Barry reached into his pocket and removed a small bundle of mistletoe, dangling it above their heads. He became cheeky. “I picked this up while I was out, too. What do you say, Mrs.West-Allen, wanna give your husband a kiss in the name of Christmas traditions?” They kissed, passionately, and continued decorating the tree and reminiscing, much like they did everything: as a team.


End file.
